The Kiss Of A Vampire
by Pessimistic Pancake
Summary: His mouth slowly found its way to the steady pulse in her neck. He licked it making a shudder run through her body. Ever so slowly his lips covered hers, The kiss of a Vampire.


She leaned her head against the brick wall of the alley panting, her dark brown hair was matted to her face and her dark brown eyes looked around frantically for any where for escape, somewhere where she could run. The silver moon was riding high in the nights sky, most people think that all of New York's tall building would block the mystical moon from showing Brooklyn with its silver light, but they were wrong. It seemed to shimmer in one spot following the girl as she ran, an empty gun held useless in her right arm. It was always safe to have a gun in Brooklyn. Always. Especially at night when creatures; mortal, immortal, and unknown walked in the darkness. You had to stay away from dark places; well you had to do that anyways. But they were much more dangerous, they were always more dangerous.

"Shit!" She shouted as she heard soft footsteps following her. She ran, her pride slowly breaking but she still ran. A sneer found its way to her face as her eyes showed off her pissed off mood turning a shade of green. She didn't like being the prey.

Footsteps, always more footsteps. Blood pounded in her ears as she ran, ran like she never had before. Fear replacing the angry mood that was in her now green eyes; fear like she had never felt before. She had never been _hunted._

_'You can never out run Brooklyn' _A soft silky voice carried through the wind passing by her ears and caressing her cheek. She suddenly stopped; wanting to find the owner of the rich voice that she could almost see, almost touch. The soft purr of his voice, this voice that escaped those luscious lips, the lips that belonged to him. Shaking her head suddenly she put on a burst of speed, this was one of his games, one of his sick and twisted mind games.

Turning down another row she came face to face with a brick wall, a loud thump echoed through the alley. A brick wall, nowhere left to run. A dead end. She smiled bitterly at the last statement, dead end was right. Swiftly she turned around, pivoting on her left foot. And there he stood; the moonlight showing half of his face the other was hidden behind a sheet of darkness. Always darkness.

His eyes seemed to reflect off the white light as he took a step towards her. Beautiful icy blue eyes stared at her, a tinge of green was etched around his black pupil whist soft silver snow fell, just like that of an snow globe. Sandy silky blonde hair reached slightly past his earlobe every step he took his hair would brush against his face, a small wisp fell in front of his eyes. How she wanted to push it back and lay soft butterfly kisses along his neck.

"S-Spot." She stuttered, if it was under different circumstances she would have flung herself into his strong arms and held him close, felt his warm breath. Ironic how the dead can still breath, isn't it?

"Miracle." He replied as if it was a casual meeting, as if they were about to have dinner. Miracle shook her head, _they_ weren't about to have dinner but _he_ was. Spot smiled at his own joke showing the tips of fangs, it was an smile that fit him and that he rarely showed. But it was one that Miracle had come to love and treasure, just like she had Spot.

Everything seemed to freeze. But Miracle could tell she was still alive by the cold stab of fear and tinge of betrayal that pierced through her heart. With a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, his face only inches from hers. Hot breath warming her cheek as she stared at him.

Her lover leaned towards her dropping light butterfly kisses along her cheek. Ever so slowly his lips covered hers, it deepened until he pulled back staring down at her.

The kiss of a vampire.

His mouth slowly found its way to the steady pulse in her neck. He licked it making a shudder run through her body. The small silver gun still lay in her hand, forgotten and empty. So she thought. His fangs found the steady beat slowly piercing her flesh as small crimson dots raised to the surface. A gasp escaped her mouth as his fangs sank deeper into her flesh. This isn't how she wanted it. She didn't want to live forever. She didn't want to be damned. Without a soul. A creature of the night, hidden in the darkness.

No.

She cocked the gun towards his head, unnoticed by the vampire who was starting to feed. Just one last request, she wished that she could press her lips to his. One last time. Salty tears ran down her face as she finally made the decision.

"Gráim thú." She muttered in the Irish tongue that he had taught her so many nights ago when she lay in his arms. Peaceful and happy. Spot started to pull his mouth from her neck to see what she was doing. Too late. A click echoed through the small alleyway a gunshot followed. 

His head flew away from her neck looking her in the eyes, only seconds later the silver bullet embedded itself into his head, his beautiful eyes were now truly lifeless, never was he to walk the streets at night.

Falling to her knee's she held the vampire in her arms sobs wracking through her body.

She held the lifeless form of her lover.

She leaned over his body trying not to believe what she had done.

Then crying knowing that he was finally dead.

Crying because she was the one who had finished him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meep

Happy late b-day Mir!! A tad sad… Not exactly perfect but I hope you all like it ^__^ I'm making one more for someone ***cough*** Ravy ***Cough***

Gráim thú- I love you

**Disclaimer**: Miracle owns herself, Disney owns Spot.   
  


Got the Irish thinger from Miracle, just thought that it would fit in that part ^^ bye bye!

Carryin' Dah Bannah

-Cerri


End file.
